Hasta que la pierdes
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden comenzar con una pelea infantil entre dos titulares y un capitán que los castiga...a veces las venganzas se vuelven a tu favor... ¡Arriba cap.8!
1. Chapter 1

Naaaaaassss! Como están todos los lectores? Silencio vv no importa, al fin y al cabo escribo por amor al arte y a Ryoma, y a Momoshiro y a Tezuka y a Syusuke y a Yuki Eiri y a Shaoran (perdón, esos son de otra serie ñn, no tengo remedio ¬¬) por eso no recibo remuneración económica por hacerlo TxT. Bueno aquí va el fic, pero léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, pueden terminar con problemas de desintegración de la personalidad por las tonteras que se me ocurren a mi. Ya ahora si:

"**Hasta que la pierdes…"**

Por Yiya.

CAPÍTULO I:

Ryoma estaba recostado a la sombra de un gran cerezo con la visera de su gorra tapándole los dorados ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio.

Ese loco de Sadaharu, ¿cuándo se cansará de preparar ese estúpido jugo de vegetales? – preguntaba con un suspiro.

Nunca lo había reconocido ante nadie, básicamente porque era un secreto colectivo: detestaba ese jugo verde que Sadaharu les hacía beber cada día después de los entrenamientos. "Sólo lo hace por diversión, para vernos correr desesperados de las canchas" le había dicho un día Momoshiro y Ryoma había asentido en silencio, pues compartía la postura del chico mayor, además prefería su Ponta por sobre todas las cosas.

Definitivamente esto es mejor – aseguró después de darle un sorbo a la lata que mantenía en la mano.

Estaba tan cansado por los entrenamientos que Sadaharu les daba, sin contar las vueltas que el capitán Tezuka les agregaba por las protestas de Eiji, que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta antes de volver a las canchas. Estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo (n/a: dios griego del sueño, no piensen mal) cuando un débil tartamudeo lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Ry-ryo-ma, Ryo-ma, mi abuela, qui-quiero decir, la entrenadora Ryuzaki te-te está esperando en las canchas - le dijo una niña de trenzas muy sonrojada.

No tenía ninguna intención de ir a las canchas, así que se recostó otra vez en el tronco del árbol. Al cabo de tres minutos volvió a despertar algo intranquilo.

¿Qué haces aún aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

Ti-tienes que ir a las canchas, Ryoma - le respondió la niña.

Está bien – dijo poniéndose en pie con pereza – Voy enseguida…

Iba a agradecerle pero no se acordaba del nombre de aquella niña. Sabía que la había conocido antes de un torneo días antes de entrar a Seigaku, que siempre estaba animándolo silenciosa en todos lo partidos que jugaba por Seigaku (junto a la no muy silenciosa presidenta de su club de fans), que a veces le preparaba el almuerzo, que iba a verlo a todas las prácticas, que lo felicitaba por todas las cosas que lograba y que era nieta de la profesora. Por ser nieta de la profesora debía de apellidarse Ryuzaki, pero no era seguro, aún así no conocía su nombre de pila.

Con mucha pereza entró a la cancha D, haciendo caso omiso a la niña de coletas que gritaba "¡Hola, príncipe Ryoma! ¡Soy yo, la presidenta de tu club de fans!" y se colocó junto a Momoshiro.

¿Es que no vas a responder al saludo de la presidenta de tu club de fans? – le preguntó Momo con sorna.

Todavía le falta mucho – respondió él cerrando los ojos - ¿Uno contra uno? – propuso levantando la raqueta frente al chico de ojos violeta.

Claro – afirmó él con una sonrisa – Pero empieza jugando con la mano izquierda.

Ryoma respondió con una sonrisa y tomó su lugar para el saque. El juego se mantuvo parejo, Ryoma ganaba un punto y Momo lo igualaba minutos después. El marcador manual indicaba que el juego iba a 5 sets para cada uno. Momo ya estaba enfadado, pues tenía mucha hambre y su madre le había prometido Sushi para la cena, y Ryoma parecía que estaba demorando las cosas a propósito.

¿Quieres darte prisa, Echizen? Tengo hambre – le gritó enojado.

No seas infantil – dijo rematando la pelota y marcando un punto.

Momoshiro usó ciertas palabras indignas de un titular de Seigaku.

¿Tezuka les dio permiso para jugar un uno contra uno? – preguntó Kawamura tímidamente.

No – respondió el equipo al unísono.

¡Qué injusticia! – exclamó Eiji - ¡Ellos juegan y yo tengo que aguantarme las ganas de jugar contra ti, Syuichiroh!

Si Tezuka se entera… - dijo Syuichiroh con temor.

Si tenemos suerte les dará a tomar el exquisito jugo de vegetales de Sadaharu – dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa.

El rostro de cada uno de los titulares de Seigaku tomo una delicada coloración azul, hasta que alguien entró a las canchas y se hizo escuchar.

Ryoma, Momoshiro: veinte vueltas a las canchas – dijo el capitán.

Pero si él… - objetó Momoshiro.

Momo, veinticinco vueltas.

Está bien - le respondió mientras empezaba a correr.

Ryoma rió por lo bajo.

Y tú, Ryoma, treinta vueltas por provocarlo.

Ryoma comenzó a dar las vueltas en silencio, muy enfadado, y se enfadó aún más cuando Momo, al terminar sus veinticinco vueltas, le sacó la lengua mientras entraba en los vestidores. Una vez terminadas sus treinta vueltas se sentó en una banca que estaba junto a la cancha a descansar.

Momo, me las pagarás – dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Buscó apoyo poniendo sus manos en las tablas de la banca, pero tocó algo y recogió los brazos instintivamente. Era un cuaderno de portada gris con el nombre "Takeshi Momoshiro" escrito en ella. Supuso que era el cuaderno donde Sadaharu guardaba los datos de Momo. No tenía nada de malo si él le echaba un vistazo a ese cuaderno, si estaba tirado en la cancha era porque seguramente no tenía importancia. Mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera mirando, abrió el cuaderno. Estaba lleno de borrones por todas partes, con notas a pie de página y fuera de los márgenes. Toda la información que Sadaharu tenía escrita él ya la conocía: que sus remates saltados los usaba un 58 por ciento de las veces en sus partidos, que inclinaba la raqueta 8,9 centímetros más de lo normal antes de hacer un saque, que el aumento de la fuerza de sus remates era proporcional al de su cansancio, que para sus voleas su raqueta formaba un ángulo de treinta grados con el piso, que sus reflejos eran mejores que los de Eiji, que estaba enamorado de una niña de primer año llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki, que antes de los entrenamientos se comía a escondidas cuatro hamburguesas…estaba enamorado de una niña llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki ¡Eureka! Esa sería una buena razón para molestarlo por lo menos unos cuatro meses. Pero, ¿quién era Sakuno Ryuzaki? ¿Por qué ese nombre le era tan familiar?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Que tal? Silencio de nuevo uu no importa creo que más de una persona va a leer esto, mis amigas por lo menos, yo creo (arrodillada mirando al cielo: ¡por favor que síiiiiiiii!) bueno basta de estupideces espero que les haya gustado el fic por que a mi si :p

Tengo ya escritos los tres primeros capítulos, pero me voy a dar el lujo de dejar el suspenso por unas cuantas semanillas (ñacañacañaca)

Si les gusta que sea tan loca, pueden leer mis otros fics de Slam Dunk, Gravitation o Card Captors Sakura, pero no son tantos como yo quisiera, toy recién empezando en esto .

Bueno dejen un review para saber si me odian, si les gusta, si les da lo mismo si quieren quemar el cuaderno de Sadaharu o lo que ustedes quieran. Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 


	2. Chapter 2

NAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS! Co tan toas por ahí? Gracias a sus reviews puedo saber que si hay gente que responde a la pregunta TxT gracias por eso, me emocionan hasta las lágrimas (en serio) Como supongo, creo e intuyo que sabían este capítulo ya estaba escrito antes de publicar el primero, pero me di el lujo de hacerlas esperar XD. Bueno a parte de la advertencia indispensable de que leen esta locura que se me ocurrió bajo su propio riesgo, necesitan saber que en Chile por la TV abierta no han pasado la serie completa así que por lo tanto seguramente faltan detalles y cosas, si es así, tómenlo como licencia literaria ñn

Otra cosa, y prometo que es lo último, he manipulado la historia a mi regalada gana :p ya que la prima de Ryoma que en realidad va a la U, aquí tiene 15 años, ya verán por qué y luego me dicen lo que opinan en un review, Okis? Ya ahora si:

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO II:

Ya de camino a su casa, Ryoma se preguntaba quién era esa famosa Sakuno Ryuzaki. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre en alguna parte. Estaba seguro que Ryuzaki era el apellido de la entrenadora y que quizás era pariente de ella, pero Ryuzaki no era un apellido muy raro como para que no hubiera otra persona con el mismo apellido en la escuela.

Entró a la tienda de deportes para comprar una nueva muñequera, ya que la suya se le había perdido en los vestuarios. Después de diez minutos de indecisión, optó por comprar una totalmente blanca, a diferencia de la celeste ya perdida, así combinaría con el uniforme del equipo de tenis. No lo había reconocido ante nadie, pero era muy pretencioso: en la mañana llegaba atrasado a clases no porque se quedara dormido, como le decía al profesor, sino porque no salía de casa hasta darle el perfecto toque de desorden a su cabello. "¡Si mi padre se enterara, no habría quien soporte sus bromas infantiles!" pensaba. Pagó su compra y salió con dirección a su casa.

El primero en recibirlo fue Karupín, lo tomó en brazos y le acarició el cuello mientras sacaba una bolsa del interior de su uniforme.

- Mira, te he traído un poco de albóndigas – dijo mientras le ponía la comida delante de la nariz.

La mascota tragó la comida mientras saltaba de los brazos del chico y corría con dirección al patio trasero.

- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo nada más entrar en el recibidor.

- Que bueno que llegaste, jovencito – lo saludó su padre – Un poco tarde¿no te parece?

- No molestes, estoy cansado.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu padre? – respondió algo enfadado.

Ryoma lo miró con rostro de "¿Padre? Pareces mi hermano menor" Nanjiro no respondió, se dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina.

- Hola, primo – lo saludó Nanako - ¿Qué tal la práctica de hoy?

- Pudo ser peor…

- Ya veo. Te ves cansado¿por qué no te acuestas y te llevo la cena a tu cama?

- Gracias. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- Comida americana, pero te preparé algo de ramen – agregó al ver la expresión de Ryoma.

Cuando ya estaba acostado, Nanako le trajo la cena y él le pidió el plato de comida y el bebedero de Karupín, su prima era la única persona que sabía que le gustaba cenar con él.

Luego de leer un manga que Momoshiro le había dejado, sintió mucho sueño y se dio vuelta en la cama para dormir, sólo podía conciliar el sueño de costado izquierdo hacia la pared mirando su póster de Anna Kurnikova.

Aquella noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño: el tenía una pelota de tenis guardada en su casa, nunca la había ocupado en un partido, ni siquiera sabía que la tenía. De repente, Momoshiro entraba en su casa y le pedía la pelota, él se la prestaba y Momo jugaba con ella. De un momento a otro le dieron ganas de jugar con esa pelota, pero Momo no se la devolvía y la pelota transformada en un diamante tampoco quería jugar con él. Sin saber muy bien porque, se despertó asustado y triste, bajó a tomar un vaso de leche y nuevamente se quedó dormido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se despertó más temprano que de costumbre para tratar de darle un nuevo aspecto a ese erizado cabello suyo, tenía la batalla perdida por anticipado, eso lo sabía, pero por ella…

- ¡Estúpido Ryoma! De no haber sido por él habría podido hablarle. Ayer era el momento preciso, la niña de coletas se fue temprano y ella se quedó hasta que la profesora Ryuzaki se fue, o sea, hasta tarde. La hubiera invitado a tomar un helado, a comer una hamburguesa o al cine…El pasado es eso: pasado, hoy es hoy. Decidido: hoy la invito al cine.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Desayuno oriental, tal y como te gusta, primo – le dijo su prima nada más entró en la cocina.

- Qué bueno, ya me estaban hartando los hot cakes…

- ¿Tienes práctica hoy hasta tarde?

- Si¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Karupín se ha sentido mal desde hace un tiempo, quería saber si me podías acompañar al veterinario, pero descuida si no puedes no importa…

- Hablaré con la profesora Ryuzaki y le pediré permiso para retirarme antes – dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el plato en el lavadero – Bye!

- Hasta la tarde, hijo – le dijo su madre antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No hagas eso, mamá – dijo el chico sonrojado.

- No deberías tratar así a ese niño, lo estás mal criando – dijo Nanjiro que acababa de entrar el la habitación.

- Al menos hago el intento, no como otra persona que estoy mirando y cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar…

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso? – repuso Nanjiro al borde del colapso.

- Yo digo, el que se siente aludido…

"Con dos niños inmaduros en casa, quien tiene que tomar las riendas de esto soy yo" pensó Ryoma mientras iba de camino a la escuela. Ignoró a la niña de coletas y entró directo a su salón. Durmió toda la clase de inglés y la de matemáticas, si no hubiera sido por que Horio le enterraba un lápiz cada cinco minutos en le espalda, se hubiera dormido también sobre el examen de Historia.

Quería encontrarse con Momoshiro al almuerzo para molestarlo un poco y lo encontró haciendo fila frente a la cocina.

- Pídeme arroz y pescado – dijo mientras le lanzaba el dinero.

Momo pidió la orden y se fue a sentar en la mesa que Ryoma había apartado para ambos en un rincón. Después de dar las gracias, Ryoma esperó a que Momoshiro tuviera comida en la boca para preguntarle:

- ¿Quién es Sakuno Ryuzaki?

Como lo esperaba, Momo se atragantó y debió esperar a que se tomara medio litro de agua para que pudiera volver a hablar.

- No sé de quién me hablas – le dijo el chico mayor con las mejillas encendidas.

- Como digas…

- ¿Po-por qué me preguntas eso? – inquirió tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

- No sé, leí ese nombre en alguna parte y pensé que tal vez tenía algo contigo… – le respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Co-conmigo¿Po-por qué?

- No sé, la mente vuela a veces, sabes…

Terminaron de comer en silencio, Momo muy sonrojado y Ryoma conteniendo la risa. El entrenamiento fue más corto de lo que Ryoma pensaba, por eso no tuvo que pedirle permiso a la profesora Ryuzaki, no quería decirle que tenía que llevar su gato al veterinario. Se extrañó cuando vio sola a la niña de coletas gritando fuera de las canchas, no estaba la niña de trenzas…se sintió extraño, estaba acostumbrado su silenciosa y sonrojada presencia…

¡PLAF!

Le acababa de llegar un raquetazo en el trasero por parte de Eiji.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeñín¡Por tu culpa Syuichiroh nos ha hecho un punto! – gritó mientras levantaba los brazos.

- ¿Qué? No me di cuenta…

- Está bien – dijo relajando la expresión - Momo está peor que tú…

Ryoma vio cómo Momoshiro estaba siendo reprendido por Syuichiroh. Momoshiro tenía la vista pegada en la niña de coletas con ojos tristes. "¿Será ella Sakuno Ryuzaki?", se peguntó Ryoma.

Entró en los vestuarios junto con Eiji, que lo seguía regañando a pesar de haber ganado el partido, pero hizo lo mismo que hacía con su padre cada vez que se ponía en planes estúpidos: lo ignoró.

Ya cambiado con el uniforme, vio a la niña de coletas esperando fuera de los vestuarios. En cuanto lo vio, se sonrojó y comenzó a gritar "¡Ryoma, eres el hombre!". Él se acercó y ella dejó de gritar al instante.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó sin más.

- M-me llamo Tomoka – le respondió ella con corazones en los ojos.

- No eres quien busco, Bye!

Y la dejó saltando de alegría. Su prima Nanako lo esperaba en la entrada de la escuela.

- Hola, Ryoma¿qué tal tu día?

- Normal. Hola, Karupín – dijo acercándose al gato que estaba en brazos de su prima.

Su caricia fue recibida por un alegre maullido.

- Miren, ahí está el pequeñín – señaló Eiji.

- Pero no está sólo…

- ¡Qué chica más linda! – exclamó Eiji.

- ¿No está un poco mayor para Echizen? – inquirió Kawamura

- No lo sé quizás no sea su novia¿tú que opinas, Tezuka? Eh… Tezuka…

Pero Tezuka no contestaba, tenía la vista pegada en la chica que acompañaba a Ryoma.

- Nanako…- susurró

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Syusuke.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no sé…

Los miembros de Seigaku se acercaron a Ryoma y uno a uno se fueron despidiendo. Nanako contemplaba la escena sonriendo, pues le alegraba que Ryoma tuviera amigos. De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras Tezuka estaba parado enfrente de Ryoma y le dirigía una profunda mirada a la chica.

- Kunimitsu… - susurró.

- Hola, Nanako. Me alegro de volver a verte.

- Yo también… - dijo ella sonrojada.

- Bueno, ahora debo irme. Hasta mañana, Ryoma. Hasta pronto, Nanako.

Y se fue. Ryoma miraba a su prima por el rabillo del ojo, muy intrigado. Nunca la había visto sonrojada. "Algo debe estar pasando aquí".

- ¿Conoces al capitán Tezuka? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿Capitán?

- Si, él es el capitán del equipo de tenis

- No lo sabía… - dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Lo conoces o no?

- Algo… no lo sé…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Notas de la Autora (o sea YO):** que tal? Les gusta? No se queden calladas! TxT

Ahora saben por qué Nanako tiene 15 años y espérence no má' a que la historia avance (frotando sus manos con entusiasmo) jejejejejeje ni se esperan lo que viene jejejejejeje

Bueno, no sé si importa pero el 6 estuve de cumpleaños y mis amiguis me regalaron un hámster! Se llama Yuki Kitsune, alias el Doa'ho (si leen el profile entenderán por qué) mi propia traducción (mal hecha por supuesto) es "Torpe Zorro de las Nieves" XD. Deberían verlo agarrarse con sus patitas de las rejas de la jaula nn es adorable! Su nombre artístico es "Spidermouse".

Bueno no las agurro más, respuestas a Reviews:

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** tienes razón Ryoma es un despistado de lo peor no se daría cuenta de las cosas así bailaran desnudas delante de él, pero por eso lo queremos, sin contar por lo lindo que es nn. Gracias por el review.

**AkikoSamaN:** si, pero no lo mates! Como voy a seguir escribiendo sobre él?. Gracias por la dirección de tu correo , que wueno que te haya gustado.

**Biazis:** gracias por tu review, tampoco las estoy haciendo esperar tanto, ves, es para mantener la curiosidad. En cuanto a las parejas espera y verás.

**Sakurita-Q:** verdad que sí? Fue mi primer amor animesco, junto con Eriol de CCS y Darien de Sailor Moon. Me alegro que te este gustando y trataré de no disminuir la calidad de la historia y tus review me animan a no hacerlo

**Ashayan Anik:** que wueno que te gusto el inicio y espera que se pone mejor, en cuanto a si es un RyoxSaku, tendrás que esperar ñacañacañaca!

**Conti**: nunca se sabe, las personas cambian, sabes. Quien diría que yo me pondría a escribir fanfics? A lo mejor siente unos celitos por ahí ñn

**Kotori Yamanaka:** Oliiiiiiiisss! Pauli gracias por la flor, sí sería divertido dejar juntos a Momo y a Sakuno, pero sería romántico dejar a Ryoma y a Sakuno juntos, a que sí? Voy a pensar si voy por la diversión o por el amor. Si supieran las demás que conoces algunos detalles más de la historia…66 mi Yuki te manda saludos limpiándose la carita. déjame otro review y nos vemos en el Preu o en el LN.

**Chibi Misao-Chan16**: gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste, of course que lo voy a continuar, a la lista te puedes apuntar junto con todas las demás. Es muy dulce la venganza y en cuanto a la Ponta no lo sé, pero me gusta el jugo de Naranja…

**hae uchiha:** gracias por tu review en "Rayando el sol" y si son excelentes (viene de cerca la recomendación ¬¬) aprovecho de quemar inciensos en acción de gracias a tu baile. Actualizo ahora pa que no me mates, además si me matas quien va a escribir el fic? Momo no tiene mal gusto, el otro día me invitó al cine (como te habrás dado cuenta yo también tengo doble personalidad)

**Chiqui Flora**: claro que lo sigo, gracias por el review.

**Haine Asakura:** me gustan las parejas en apariencia rara XD. Las casualidades de la vida…justo el cuaderno ahí tirado, ni que una escritora loca como Yiya lo hubiera planeado nn. si él no se las pone, yo se las pongo…las pilas, digo… chau

También gracias a quienes leen y no pueden dejar review. Sigan dejando review, que animan en momentos difíciles.

Besos,

Yiya


	3. Chapter 3

Naaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss! Co tan toas por ahí? He aquí el tercer capítulo de este genial fic (¬¬) Bueno lean y dejen un review:

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO III:

Fueron caminando a la veterinaria, pues no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela. Ryoma no se atrevía a preguntarle a su prima por qué estaba tan callada, creyó que seguramente estaba algo cansada pues entre la escuela y el equipo de porristas (n/a: lo siento, pero el capitán de un equipo deportivo con la capitana de las porristas es algo tan tradicional…la culpa no es mía, es de los directores gringos de cine) se le debían ir todas las energías.

Entraron en la consulta donde había mucha gente con distintos animales, desde perros hasta iguanas.

Y ahí estaba ella, la niña de trenzas con un hámster en las manos y una jaula en los pies.

Se sintió tranquilo…

Ella levantó la vista, lo miró directamente a los ojos y Ryoma sintió que la sangre se le subía al cerebro.

Ah, hola, Ryoma – tartamudeó la niña.

Hola… - ¿Por qué rayos no se acordaba de su nombre? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es que mi hámster ha pescado un resfriado – contestó muy sonrojada - ¿Y tú?

Acompaño a mi prima porque mi gato no se ha sentido muy bien…

Repentinamente, una idea cruzó su mente.

Oye¿cuál es tu…?

¡Sakuno Ryuzaki! Pase por aquí, por favor – dijo un hombre de bata blanca.

Bueno, es mi turno. Hasta pronto, Ryoma – y tomando sus cosas entró en una habitación con el veterinario.

Sakuno…Ryuzaki…

¿Qué pasa, primo? Vamos, nos llaman…

S-si…ya voy…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Ryoma…aquí…con su gato…

Tiene un gato…y yo un hámster… ¿será esto una señal?

¿Por qué tengo la sensación que hoy me miraba distinto?"

Señorita Ryuzaki, su mascota está mejor. Déle este medicamento según la dosis indicada en el envase disuelta en la comida durante una semana y luego veremos qué tal está.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al final, Karupin tenía una pequeña indigestión. El doctor le recetó un purgante y mucho cariño para que se recuperara. "Ryoma se encargará de eso", pensó Nanako con una sonrisa.

Ryoma se preguntó si el médico estaba retrasando las cosas a propósito, quería salir rápido de ahí y hablar con la niña de trenzas…con Sakuno…la niña de quien Momoshiro estaba enamorado…

"¿Por qué me siento mal al pensar en esto?

Quizás porque es malo que me burle de él…es mi amigo y no se lo merece…"

Vámonos ya, Ryoma: tu madre nos debe de estar esperando.

Si.

Al salir de la consulta privada, Ryoma se apresuró a buscar con la mirada a la niña de trenzas…a Sakuno. Se le hacía extraño llamarla así, no sabía porque, pero se le hacía difícil; aquel nombre le recordaba en enseguida aquella frase: "Estaba enamorado de una niña de primer año llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki". Y eso no le gustaba, ahora que sabía quien era, no le gustaba.

Pero no la encontró…

"Mañana hablaré con ella", suspiró.

¿En quien piensas, Ryoma?

En Sakuno…- respondió sin pensar.

¿Quién es Sakuno?

Ryoma enrojeció al instante.

Si no nos damos prisa, mi madre se enfadará – argumentó mientras aceleraba el paso.

"Nunca le ha preocupado que su madre se enfade con él" pensó Nanako. "¿Qué te ocurre, Ryoma?"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hoy es el día, Takeshi – dijo mientras tomaba sus raquetas del perchero – Hoy es el gran día.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Recuerda que hoy debes llegar temprano, hija – le decía su madre desde la cocina – Tu hermano no puede quedarse sólo.

Sí, mamá. Adiós, ya estoy retrasada.

Adiós, Sakuno.

Caminaba hacia la escuela pensando en qué cosa le había pasado a Ryoma y qué cosa había querido preguntarle, pues estaba segura que el chico de ojos dorados había querido preguntarle algo. Bueno quizás hoy lo vería en las prácticas y podría hablar con él un rato. "Si los nervios no te traicionan, Sakuno", pensó con pesimismo.

Hola, Sakuno – la saludó Tomoka - ¿Cómo está Hibichu?

Está mejor, gracias por preguntar – respondió con una sonrisa.

Te noto algo distraída¿estás bien?

S-si, sólo tengo un poco de sueño, Tomoka.

Puedes dormir en clases de Matemáticas, yo te cubro – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sakuno sonrió mientras pensaba que se podría tomar el tiempo para pensar en todas y cada una de las preguntas que le turbaban.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Debo tener calma. Es como si hablara con cualquier otra persona, con Ryoma, con Syusuke, con Kaoru, no con él no… ¿por qué es tan difícil?

Relájate – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

¡Ryoma¿Qué cosas dices?

Si quieres hablar con ella debes relajarte – contestó con tranquilidad.

¿Ella? – preguntó con las mejillas ardiendo - ¿A quien te refieres?

A Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Momoshiro pensó que ya no tenía sentido ocultarle eso a Ryoma, eran amigos y no podía haber secretos entre ellos.

Pero no sé como acercarme a ella…

Acercándote.

Esto no es cualquier cosa, Ryoma. El amor no es como cualquier partido de tenis. Al menos en el tenis sé las características del jugador al cual me enfrento y pudo evaluar las posibilidades de ganar o perder, pero ahora es distinto. Ella ni siquiera sabe quien soy…

Sí lo sabe, va a todos los partidos de Seigaku y a las prácticas…

Tú eres tan despistado como afortunado¿aún no sabes por qué ella asiste a todos los partidos?

Porque es nieta de la profesora Ryuzaki – respondió Ryoma con tranquilidad.

Momo puso los ojos en blanco "Y pensar que es un talento en el tenis y ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor"

Algo así…- respondió con pesimismo.

Bueno¿qué le vas decir?

Quiero invitarla al cine.

Es un buen comienzo… ahí viene, adiós – y salió corriendo y se escondió tras un basurero de reciclaje.

¡Ryoma, vuelve acá pequeño pillo!

Hola, Momoshiro – lo saludó la niña sonriendo.

Ah, hola, Sakuno – saludó pasando una mano por su nuca y rojo como rábano con insolación.

¿Por qué gritabas?

"Si le digo que es por Ryoma, se sonrojará y no quiero presenciar eso"

Es que un niño pasó corriendo y casi me golpea.

Ah, ya veo…

Oye Sakuno¿qué tienes que hacer hoy en la tarde?

Hoy en la tarde, a ver – respondió poniendo un dedo en su barbilla – Nada¿por qué?

Es que yo… - "Ahora es cuando, Takeshi" – Yo pensaba… que…que tal vez tú y yo…yo y tú… podríamos ir al cine.

¿Al-al cine? – repitió la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Si¿qué tal?

Si-si está bien… ¡Ay, lo siento acabo de acordarme que hoy no puedo!

¿N-no puedes¿Por qué¿Has quedado ya con alguien?

No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que hoy debo cuidar a Koutaru…

Momoshiro palideció.

¿Q-quien es Koutaru?

Es mi hermano menor.

Momo recobró el color.

¡Qué lástima!

Lo podríamos dejar para otro día – repuso la chica de trenzas.

S-si, claro. Oye¿te acompaño a tu casa?

Claro.

Y se fueron juntos.

Ryoma permaneció agachado junto al basurero por unos minutos. Se levantó y fue al baño a mojarse la cara.

No quería pensar, no quería. ¿Por qué le molestó que Momoshiro y Sakuno se fueran juntos?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Que les pareció? Ojalá y les guste por que a mi si, si no, no lo hubiera escrito, cierto? nn . perdón por la comparación entre el gato y el hámster, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor uu

El hecho de que Sakuno tenga un hámster no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que yo también tenga uno -.-

Bueno paso a responder los reviews:

**- rocio-asakura:** no lo retes! Es muy lindo y es espistado por eso nos gusta. Gracias por el review.  
**-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** aquí está la actualización prometida, tan raras las cosas, cierto?  
**- Kotori Yamanaka:** no te matan, además te falta el cuarto y el quinto XD, Yuki te menda besitos ( a su modo, claro) Nos vemos, bueno nos vimos en el Kawai y en Japonmanía y en el LN, te dejé un review, por cierto lindo tu disfraz de Ino, se veían toos muy bkn nn  
**- Seiji-chan:** gracias por el cumplido, a mí Tomoka no me cae muy bien, es un poco escandalosa (como yo) Gracias por el review.  
**- hae uchiha:** yo tambien me tragado unos cuantos tonys ultimamente, no te preocupes XD. Este capítulo va para tí.

Gracias a todos los que leen esto, y sigan dejando reviews,

Besos

Yiya


	4. Chapter 4

Naaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss! Perdón por el retraso, tenía la costumbre de actualizar todos los fines de semana, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor (publicar otro fic -.-) no pude actualizar nñU. Espero que les guste el capítulo:

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO IV:

- No puede pasarte esto, Ryoma Echizen, no ahora – se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué aquella palabra le había sonado tan mal? 'Amor. El amor no es como cualquier partido de tenis'

Amor ¿Qué es al amor? Es un sentimiento, muy fuerte que te acerca a otra persona.

Me acerco a alguien, Momoshiro se acerca a ella porque siente amor por Sakuno.

Otra punzada de dolor al recordar ese nombre.

¿Dolor¿Por qué cuando recuerdo su nombre siento esta punzada en el pecho?"

- Ryoma…Ryoma, te estoy hablando…

Ryoma dio un respingo y miró su reflejo para ver a Horio junto a él.

- Desde que entré te he estado hablando y no me prestas atención.

- Lo siento…

"¿Qué lo siente¿Ryoma Echizen pidiendo disculpas? Aquí pasa algo"

- Ryoma¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

- Si, sólo me siento algo mareado…

- Bueno, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa entonces.

- Gracias.

Horio lo llevó a su casa. Vio a Ryoma tan pálido que pensó que se desmayaría en el trayecto.

Ryoma, quien nunca había tenido una conversación con Horio que pasara de un "todavía le falta mucho" o "sí…no…tal vez", comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Le dijo a Horio que estaría que bien, que lo dejara en ese lugar porque su casa quedaba a unas cuadras y que llegaría bien. Su compañero, no muy convencido, se despidió y marchó rumbo a su casa.

Una vez que su compañero se hubo ido, se desvió y caminó hacia el centro de la cuidad. La única cosa que le despejaba la mente, además de estudiar inglés, era el tenis, pero como no quería ver el rostro mal afeitado de su padre, iría a las canchas de prácticas en las azoteas.

Mientras caminaba cabizbajo frente a un parque, escuchó los fragmentos de una conversación.

- Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, Nanako…- dijo una voz firme.

¿Nanako? Levantó el rostro y vio a su prima de pie hablando con… "No puede ser"…el capitán Tezuka.

Sin saber bien porqué, se escondió tras un arbusto.

- Lo sé…quería verte…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? – preguntó el capitán

- Yo…lo siento – dijo ella y comenzó a llorar.

- No te preocupes, ya estás aquí…conmigo – y la abrazó.

Ryoma se sonrojó. Sintió que no tenía ningún derecho de estar viendo aquello. Tratando de no ser visto, salió de su escondite y, muy contrariado por lo que había visto, se dirigió a su destino.

No estaba de ánimo para subir por las escaleras hasta el piso número veinte, así que tomó el ascensor. Entró en la primera cancha vacía que encontró y poniendo una moneda en la máquina comenzó a golpear cada una de las pelotas que venían hacia él. Aquella muralla pagaría las consecuencias de que a Sakuno se le vieran bien esas trenzas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? – le preguntó la niña.

- Un jugo estaría bien, gracias.

Momoshiro acompañó a Sakuno a su casa y antes de despedirse, ella lo invitó a pasar. "Esto es mejor de lo que pensé", se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque sólo hablaron de tenis, habían reído mucho.

Cuando entraron, la madre de Sakuno los saludó y se despidió, pues ya estaba algo retrasada para el trabajo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su hija. Su hermano estaba en un corralito en el centro de la sala. Nada más entrar, ella fue y lo tomó en brazos.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Koutaru?

- ¿Él es tu hermanito? – preguntó Momo acercándose.

- Así es – sonrió ella – Koutaru, te presento a un amigo, Takeshi Momoshiro.

- Mucho gusto, Koutaru – respondió el chico de ojos violetas mientras le cogía las manitas.

El bebé comenzó a gorjear con alegría.

- Le has caído bien.

- Eso parece – respondió mientras le acariciaba el rostro al bebé con ternura.

- Lo sostienes un momento: traeré las bebidas.

- Claro, ve tranquila.

Sakuno puso a Koutaru en brazos de Momoshiro y fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió con las bebidas en la mano, Momo estaba haciéndole cosquillas al bebé en el sillón.

- ¿Quién es el hermano de la chica más linda de todo Japón? – preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Decías? – preguntó Sakuno.

- Eh – se sonrojó a más no poder – Estaba cantándole una canción al bebé, eso es todo.

- Te llevas muy bien con lo bebés, Momoshiro.

- Es que tengo una hermana de dos años y como mis padres trabajaban, a veces debía quedarme a cuidarla.

Tomaron sus bebidas mientras hablaban de distintas cosas. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Momo se despidió.

"Lo ves, Takeshi, no ha sido tan difícil. Mañana será un día perfecto"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Bienvenido a casa, primo – saludó Nanako sonriente.

- Mmm…- dijo Ryoma antes de subir directamente a su habitación.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó.

- No lo sé…

Entró en su habitación y le colocó el seguro a la puerta, pues no quería que lo molestaran.

Nunca había estado tan confundido, mejor dicho nunca había estado confundido. Era un sentimiento extraño y desconocido para él.

No queriendo pensar, dejó que su mente vagara y no le pidiera permiso fijando su atención en cualquier cosa: el techo blanco, las trenzas de Sakuno, su raqueta en la esquina de la habitación, las trenzas de Sakuno, el libro de Inglés sobre la estantería y las trenzas de Sakuno, por ejemplo. Mientras más trataba de no pensar en ella, más lo hacía. "¿Por qué siento esto¿Por qué ahora¿Qué significa esta inquietud en mi pecho?"

Unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante…

- Tiene el seguro, Ryoma.

- Entonces no entres y déjame sólo.

- Se escuchó un suspiro, luego un silencio y con un pequeño "clic" la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué demon…? – dijo levantándose.

- Alguno de mis cabellos no se sujetan sin una horquilla, sabes – dijo sonriendo mientras le enseñaba el pequeño accesorio.

Ryoma bufó y se recostó en la cama nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás más callado que de costumbre.

- Nada que te importe – repuso con frialdad.

- Si no me importara, no estaría aquí en este momento, Ryoma… - respondió tranquilamente – Vamos, dime qué te pasa; sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ryoma la miró fijamente y pensó que su prima no tenía derecho a meterse en sus cosas.

- Te contaré lo que me pasa si tú me dices qué hacías con el capitán Tezuka en el parque esta tarde.

Nanako sintió que un calor invadía su rostro y abdomen y le impedía respirar.

- ¿E-esta tarde…con el capitán¿E-en le parque? No sé de qué me hablas, Ryoma…

- Si no quieres decirme qué hacías abrazándolo en aquel parque esta tarde, puedes irte y dejarme solo.

Nanako no se sentía en las condiciones de reclamarle algo a Ryoma, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Ryoma se acostó sin cenar aquella noche, no quería aguantar las estúpidas bromas de su padre: no tenía el ánimo acostumbrado para responder con ironías. Con el único que habló esa noche fue con Karupin, que se coló por su ventana. Dejó que entrara en su cama, como siempre, y mientras le rascaba las orejas le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué pienso todo el día en Sakuno, Karupin?

Maullido.

- ¿Por qué me sentí mal cuando se fueron juntos a su casa?

Maullido.

- Mañana hablaré con él…

Karupin ya se había dormido.

* * *

Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, poco a poquito se van descubriendo los sentimientos de ciertos personajes. ¿Qué les pareció lo de Nanako y el capitán Tezuka? Sorprise! 

Deben saber que tengo problemas con el final del fic y la Kotori Yamanaka me recomendó que hiciera un "GRAN CONCURSO GRAN" acepto sugerencias para el final….

En un fic ("Adicto a Shuichi" de Kadzuki Fuchoin y traducido por Ashley Vulpix que si les gusta Gravitation pueden pasearse por esas páginas por que está buenísimo) leí que están castigando con las penas del infierno a los que responden reviews en los fics así que por ahora no puedo hacer na' más que agradecerles con lágrimas en los ojos por el ánimo que me dan con ellos. Si supieran lo emocionante que es cuando abro el correo y me encuentro con la notificación de un review….

Así que sigan haciéndome feliz con ellos, les estaré eternamente agradecida…

Mi mamá…. a los otakus les dice Otawa… 66 ella y sus cosas. ¿pueden creer que encuentra feo a Ryoma y lindo a Mamushi? Para colmo dice que Tezuka y Yuki de Gravitation tienen cara de mujer! El colmo. Yo, la ignoro.

Bueno hasta el próximo capi,

Besos a todas,

Shu-chan n-n (originalmente era un guión bajo pero la página no lo aceptó y me tuve que conformar con uno común y corriente vv)


	5. Chapter 5

Si el pobre Konomi Takeshi-sensei supiera lo que hago con sus personajes seguramente estaría escribiendo o respondiendo reviews tras las rejas… Bueno esto está escrito por amor a Ryoma, Tezuka, Momo, Syusuke, Yuki Eiri, Shaoran, Rukawa, Mitsui, Eriol, Soubi, Ritsuka, Subaru, Fuuma, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Roy Mustang, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc , etc, etc, etc (no sé si se han dado cuenta pero la lista aumenta con el tiempo)….. y no al $$ si fuera por eso, lo más seguro es que viviría en una carpa hecha con cueros de rata de alcantarilla en la casucha de mi perro. Bueno aquí va el fic:

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO V:

Con mucho sueño por el desvelo de aquella noche, Ryoma Echizen caminaba a la escuela con las raquetas al hombro. Tantos pensamientos le habían rondado la cabeza que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar porque, aparte del dolor de cabeza por falta de sueño que tenía, no había podido aclarar ninguna de sus dudas y a cada paso que daba hacia Seigaku, más descompuesto se sentía.

- Hola, Echizen – saludó una voz a su espalda.

- Hola… - saludó sin ánimos al chico de anteojos.

- Según los datos, algo te pasa el día de hoy.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Porque la posibilidad de que te guste algo más que el tenis es de un quince por ciento, por lo tanto baja, y de acuerdo a eso deberías saber que hoy no hay prácticas.

- Ah…

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

- Bueno según los datos, la posibilidad de que me cuentes lo que te pasa es de un tres por ciento, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Y sin decir nada más se marchó.

Estaba llegando a su salón, cuando una mano le tomó el codo y lo jaló detrás de unos casilleros.

- ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó enfadado – Ah…eras tú¿qué pasa?

- Hola, Ryoma – le respondió Momoshiro.

- Hola… ¿por qué me tomas así de repente?

- Ayer acompañe a Sakuno a su casa – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Y…? – respondió Ryoma algo molesto.

- ¡Cómo que 'y'? Fue maravilloso… - suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasó en casa de Ryuzaki? – preguntó temiendo lo peor.

- Tomamos un jugo, jugamos con Koutaru…

- ¿Quién es Koutaru?

- Su hermano menor. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas…fue maravilloso…

- ¿Sólo eso hicieron? – preguntó más calmado.

- Sí…maravillosa…hermosa…maravillosa…hermosa…hoy vamos a ir al cine…

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó sin saber por qué.

- ¡Qué¡Como vas a ir con nosotros!

- ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de malo¿Acaso tienes pensado algo más? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que con algo de miedo había hecho.

- N-no, no se trata de eso – dijo sonrojado el chico mayor.

"Si tenía pensado algo más"

- ¿Entonces…?

- Está bien. A las cuatro en la estación Seigaku.

Y visiblemente contrariado, el chico de ojos violetas se marchó dejando a Ryoma con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Vas a salir con Momoshiro!

- Shhh…Tomoka, baja la voz – le pidió.

- ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

- Ayer, en mi casa

- ¿Qué hacía Momo en tu casa?

- Me acompañó, hablamos mucho, jugamos con Koutaru y después me pidió que saliéramos.

- ¿Una cita¿Con Momo?

- No es una cita – dijo la niña sonrojándose – Vamos sólo como amigos.

- ¡Amigos…! Mi tía Hibiya me contó que algo así le había pasado a ella y terminó casada con su mejor amigo.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Tomoka! – le respondió Sakuno – Tú sabes que entre Momo y yo no puede pasar nada…

- ¿Lo dices por Ryoma?

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza muy sonrojada.

- Pero si Ryoma apenas sabe que existes…

- Eso ya lo sé, Tomoka, no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara – dijo algo dolida.

- Lo siento, Sakuno, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedes cerrarte a la vida. No debes aferrarte para siempre a algo que por anticipado sabes que no resultará, hacerlo sólo te traerá dolor y malos ratos, debes saber que en el mundo siempre habrá alguien que en silencio espera por ti, alguien para quien tú eres lo más importante, alguien a quien tu sonrisa le importa más que el tenis.

- ¿Tú crees que ese 'alguien' es Momoshiro?

- Eso debes averiguarlo tú misma…

- Y sin más se fue, dejando a Sakuno con el firme propósito de ponerse la ropa más linda que encontrara en su armario.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¿A dónde vas, Ryoma?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu padre?

- Comenzaré a respetarte el día que dejes de hacer estupideces.

- ¿Cómo que estupideces¡Más respeto para con tu padre! – le gritó Nanjiro arrancando unos cuántos de sus cabellos castaños.

- Te vistes de monje por gusto, lees revistas obscenas en presencia de todos, juegas al escondite con Karupin, dices que no eres Nanjiro Echizen si Inoue no viene con la señorita Shiba y no creas que no te he visto hablando con las pelotas de tenis.

Nanjiro cerró la boca con la mano cuando notó que la tenía abierta.

- Bueno, hijo mío, dime¿a dónde iras el día de hoy?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

- ¿Tienes una cita? – dijo dándole un golpe de codo en las costillas.

- Me tengo que ir.

Se levantó y se fue.

"Nunca he visto a Ryoma tan sonrojado"

* * *

DISCULPAS GENERALES: sé que deben tener el ceño fruncido por que las he hecho esperar muuucho tiempo, especialmente la Kotori (realmente me algro de ya no ir a clases, que si no…seguritamente ahora tendría la cabeza metida en al inodoro O.o) pero ya llegó, ademas nop pude disfrutar de la peli de Fullmetal por culpa de ella "Cuando vay a actualizar? Es que la línea telefónica se la tomó conmigo y no me podía conectar a Internet, epro mi prima me prestó su computador y pude subir las actualizaciones pendientes. Perdónenme, recuerden el espíritu navideño y el Año Nuevo O.o )

NOTAS GENERALES¿Les gustó el nuevo capi? Dejen un review para saber que opinan, aunque no los podré responder ya saben por qué. Aunque ta un poquito corto, creo que ta wueno ¬¬.

Si quieren pueden agregarme al msn: privenecia(arroba)hotmail(punto)com.

Para saber que opinan, ya saben.

Besos,

Shu-chan n-n


	6. Chapter 6

Naaaaasssssssssss! A toas muchos besitos, les presentó mi capítulo favorito de mi genial fic (-.-)

Pero primero quería pedir disculpas por retrasar este capitulo, pero definitivamente ni el PC ni el Internet son mis aliados y no quieren llegar a un "Pacto de No Agresión" conmigo para funcionar correctamente cuando yo los necesito, sin mencionar ese espíritu aventurero que invade a mis papás durante las vacaciones de verano, pero bueno…

DISCLAIMER: Sentada frente al PC (pamparapamparapampam) me preguntó si es que en mi 1478963250º reencarnación tendré las suficientes neuronas para que se me ocurra crear una serie tan wuena como "The Prince of Tennis" (aprender a dibujar no estaría mal ¬¬) por ser el HOMBRE, esta serie y todos los nombres y personajes le pertenecen sólo a él: Konomi-sensei.

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO VI:

"¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca antes he tenido una cita, bueno aunque en rigor no soy yo el hombre de la cita. ¿Por qué rayos me empeñé en venir?"

Pobre Ryoma. Lo que más deseaba era tener una especie de aspiradora y sacar todas las ideas que le nublaban su antes tan fría mente. Era como si sus neuronas estuvieran tan separadas unas de otras y no hicieran ningún tipo de conexión. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

"Rayos, aún es muy temprano", pensó al ver su reloj de muñeca: tres con treinta minutos. "Y para colmo Sakuno tiene la manía de llegar treinta minutos tarde a todas partes"

Momoshiro llegó a la estación cuando quedaban cinco minutos para la hora fijada.

- Hola, Ryoma – lo saludó algo decepcionado, pues creyó que Ryoma se olvidaría de la cita y no acudiría a ella.

- Hola…

Esperaron en un silencio bastante incómodo.

- Ella…se está retrasando…bastante…tal vez no venga – comentó con voz algo desconsolada Momo mientras observaba su reloj.

- No te preocupes, ella llega media hora retrasada a todas las citas – respondió Ryoma despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Una vez fuimos juntos a arreglar el encordado de su raqueta – contestó sonrojado. Momo no se dio cuenta.

Dicho y hecho. Sakuno llegó a las cuatro y media a la estación.

- Lo siento, Momoshiro, es que no encontraba las llaves de la casa…- dijo disculpándose – Ry-Ryoma¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó al notar la presencia de Ryoma detrás del chico mayor.

Ryoma no se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. Sakuno llevaba puesta una falda de mezclilla celeste, una polera de tirantes blanca con encaje y su largo cabello caía como cascada por sus hombros en lugar de sus trenzas castañas.

- No te preocupes, Sakuno, nosotros acabamos de llegar – dijo el chico de ojos violetas pasando una mano por sus cabellos – Estás muy linda el día de hoy…

- Gra-gracias, Momo… - respondió sonrojándose hasta el último centímetro de piel.

Demás está decir que a Ryoma el comentario de su amigo le agradó tanto como perder un partido por default. Era cierto que ella se veía más linda que nunca, pero Momo no tenía derecho a decirlo. "Y yo¿tengo derecho a decirlo?"

- Si no nos damos prisa, la película comenzará sin nosotros – dijo y empezó a caminar.

Momoshiro y Sakuno se apresuraron para seguirlo.

- ¿Qué hace Ryoma aquí?

- No lo sé, le dije que hoy vendría contigo al cine y quiso venir…

Sakuno pensó esto y no encontraba respuesta para aquel comportamiento. Recordó cuando Horio se acercó a Tomoka en la tarde y le contó que Ryoma se había estado comportando muy extraño los últimos días: estaba más distraído que de costumbre, no respondía a las preguntas del profesor de inglés y, lo más insólito de todo, ya no le decía "Aún te falta mucho" a nadie.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver, Sakuno?

Se extrañó al no reconocer la voz de Momoshiro. Levantó la vista y vio a Ryoma frente a ella con… "Mis ojos me engañan"…un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Eh…no sé, ayer vi el adelanto de una película de Tom Hanks y me dieron ganas de verla…

Ryoma se dirigió a la taquilla y pagó dos entradas. Sakuno no entendía nada.

- Eh… Ryoma… ¿qué haces?

- Pago tu entrada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí.

Sakuno no entendía la actitud de Ryoma, pero se alegró. Aún así, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con esa frase la conversación había terminado. Buscaron a Momoshiro y lo encontraron en la fila de la confitería.

- Espera un momento, iré a comprar las palomitas.

- Pero, Ryoma…

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Y se fue. Sakuno estaba realmente confundida. "Ryoma¿por qué haces esto? Puede ser que… ¡No eso no es posible!". Se negó automáticamente esa posibilidad, cuando recordó todas las veces que Ryoma la había ignorado.

Como Ryoma era más pequeño y delgado que el esto de las personas que estaban haciendo fila, se coló entre la masa agobiante de cuerpos y valiéndose de empujones y codazos, llegó frente al mostrador. Quien atendía era una niña de más o menos su edad y al ver a un chico tan guapo en sus dominios, dejó a una mujer mayor con la mano estirada y el pedido en la punta de la lengua y fue a atender a Ryoma.

- ¿Qué necesitas, galán? – le preguntó mientras apoyaba un codo en el mostrador.

- Ahórrate el "galán" y tráeme tres palomitas grandes, tres Pontas, tres paquetes de papas fritas grandes y un chocolate. El chocolate envuélvelo en papel de regalo, por favor.

La chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda a poner en una bandeja todo el pedido del niño con ojos de gato. Mientras Ryoma esperaba su orden, Momo llegó a su lado, con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué haces, Ryoma?

- Estoy esperando mi orden.

- Pero yo voy a comprar las palomitas y la entrada de Sakuno.

- Llegaste tarde, amigo: ya compré la entrada de Sakuno y las palomitas.

Momoshiro no supo qué responder. "Ryoma¿por qué ahora¿Por qué no antes?"

Ryoma recibió la orden y usando a Momo de escudo salió ileso de la masa de clientes que lo querían linchar por haberse 'colado' en la fila.

Le entregó la comida a Momoshiro, quien no pudo evitar mirar las papas con ojos brillantes, y fue donde Sakuno.

- T-te compré un regalo – dijo extendiendo el chocolate muy sonrojado.

- Gra-gracias…

El corazón de Sakuno brincaba como nunca de felicidad.

Momo sintió que debía parar esto.

- Si no nos damos prisa, no encontraremos asientos.

Ryoma tomó a Sakuno de la mano, muy sonrojado (N. de la A: nunca está demás decirlo nn) y marchó tras su compañero. Entraron en la sala cuando ya estaba empezando la publicidad. Momo se quedó parado en el inicio de la fila de asientos.

- Las damas primero – ofreció mientras señalaba el camino con la mano extendida.

- Gracias, Momoshiro.

Sakuno pasó y Momoshiro la siguió, pero Ryoma le agarró la manga de la camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás. Momo giró sobre sus talones y con la mirada enfurecida y llamas naciendo de su cuerpo (N. de la A.: casi convertido en Super Saiyayin XD) le preguntó en voz baja pero llena de furia:

- ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

- Estabas a punto de sentarte en mi puesto, Momoshiro.

- ¿Tu puesto? – gritó.

La gente comenzó a silbar ("Ya pues, hombre") y a pedir que se sentaran. Sakuno se preocupó y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué no se sientan?

- Una pequeña diferencia de opinión con un niño caprichoso – contestó Momo.

- Es que con la edad llega la intolerancia – respondió Ryoma con indiferencia.

Sakuno no entendía nada. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza dijo con voz firme:

- Ya basta de peleas. No entiendo qué les pasa, pero se van a tranquilizar de una buena vez. Ryoma, siéntate al rincón y yo me sentaré entre ustedes para que dejen de pelear.

Ryoma y Momoshiro miraban a la antes callada niña con los ojos tan grandes que nada tenían que envidiar a sus pelotas de tenis y no atinaban a hacer nada.

- ¿No me escucharon?

En un segundo, Ryoma y Momo ya estaban en sus puestos y la gente de la sala aplaudía con entusiasmo y agradecimiento a Sakuno.

La película comenzó y Sakuno la vio atentamente. Ni Momo ni Ryoma captaron mucho de la película, ya que pasaron la gran parte de ella armándose de valor para pasarle un brazo por los hombros a la niña que estaba sentada entre ellos y que les impedía ver las intenciones del otro.

Finalmente, Ryoma reunió el valor que tenía, ese que había cogido por el tenis y trató de usarlo, sabiendo de antemano que esto no era como un simple juego de tenis: en ellos no se ponía nervioso y no sentía ganas de gritar. Lentamente fue levantando el brazo del apoyo de la butaca y reprimiendo un falso bostezo comenzó a pasarlo por detrás de Sakuno. Cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, sintió que su mano chocaba con otra y al mirar se dio cuenta que Momo trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina y apartó la mano del chico mayor de un golpe. Momo, muy enfurecido iba a comenzar a gritar, pero se contuvo cuando recordó que Sakuno estaba junto a él. Se hundió más en su asiento y trató de aplacar su furia. Estuvo el resto de la película reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

"¿Por qué Ryoma se comporta así¿Por qué ahora¿Es que recién se dio cuenta de lo que siente?" La idea de conversar seriamente con su amigo echó raíces en su mente.

La película terminó "Por fin", pensó Ryoma. Sakuno salió feliz de la sala y cuando le preguntó a sus acompañantes qué les había parecido, ellos mintieron diciendo que había estado interesante.

Fueron caminando a dejar a Sakuno a su casa. Ella hablaba y hablaba sobre la película, Ryoma contestaba con monosílabos, no porque no le quisiera responder o porque no supiera nada de la película, pues había captado algunos pocos detalles, sino por que nunca había tenido a Sakuno tan cerca y eso lo ponía nervioso; Momoshiro, por otro lado, no hablaba y miraba a Ryoma con furia. La dejaron en la puerta de su casa y, una vez que ella cerró la puerta, Momo le dijo al chico menor:

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

Ryoma se esperaba esa conversación y se limitó a seguirlo hasta un parque.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella? – preguntó seriamente el chico de ojos violetas una vez que se hubo sentado en un columpio.

No muy lejos de allí, una niña que trenzaba su cabello, estornudó.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Naaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssss! Ta-chán, el día de hoy Yukino-chan ta recargada con pilas de larga duración y por eso ha escrito un capítulo más largo de lo normal y más genial (-.-) aunque no sin ayuda, por eso este capítulo esta dedicado a Kotori Yamanaka. Por fin ..egó el capitulo que esperabas, aunque ya lo habías leído ¬¬.Gracias por la inspiración recibida y por el interés demostrado en este intento de fanfic desde el principio, y espero que sea hasta el final (si no òó). Muchos besitos y gracias for ever.

Gracias a todas quienes dejaron reviews y a las que lo han leído y no pueden dejar reviews (arrodillada en el suelo con la frente pegada a él y haciendo reverencias en acción de gracias) Sigan dejándolos que aunque no pueda contestarlos me emociono igual con ellos y los leo una y otra vez (casi todos los días :p)

Tau

Besos y gracias por todo,

Uesugi Yukino-chan (si leen el profile entenderán porque cambie el nick)


	7. Chapter 7

Naaaaaaaaassssssssssssss! Otro capis, esto está cada vez más wueno jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.!

Si me pongo a pensar en toas las cosas que se me ocurren, concluyo que: definitivamente soy genial (si claro 6.6, dos veces también).

DISCLAIMER: Ni "Príncipe del Tenis" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen ToT (que no daría yo por que me perteneciera el musculoso Tezuka, el lindo Syusuke, el despistado de Ryoma, el loco de Momo o el inteligente, bruto y dueño de esa belleza demoníaca característica sólo de él de Yuki Eiri-sama … ups… ese es de otro lado ¬¬ (de ahí el seudónimo nn)lo siento no pude evitarlo, bueno si puedo pero no quiero xD es que son tan lindos baba cuelga de mi boca y un hilo de sangre recorre mi nariz) a sí que a Konomi-sensei toda la magia y todo el reconocimiento por haber creado tal obra de arte, yo no hago más que copiar sus ideas para este intento de fic. Yap, aquí el capi:

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO VII:

-Lo que yo sienta por Sakuno es problema mío – respondió el niño de ojos de gato mientras bajaba la visera de su gorra deportiva para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sabes que también es problema mío, Ryoma… - respondió el chico mayor seriamente.

Ryoma guardó silencio. Él sabía lo que Momoshiro sentía por Sakuno, y aún así él…él…aún así…

-¿Por qué, Ryoma¿Por qué ahora? Yo…no lo entiendo – dijo algo dolido.

-………

-Eras mi amigo, Ryoma…y…me has traicionado – le dijo dolido.

-¡Yo no te he traicionado! – le contestó rápidamente.

-¿Acaso vas a negarme en mi cara que ella te gusta?

Ryoma no pudo soportar que alguien entendiera sus sentimientos antes que él mismo y tiró todo hacia fuera.

-¡No te lo negaré¡Ella me gusta y mucho!

No dimensionó sus palabras hasta que sintió el puño de Momo estrellarse contra su ojo izquierdo. Tanta fue su rabia que no pensó que el autor de aquel golpe lo doblaba en estatura y fuerza física, y así se lanzó y logró darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Momo, sin darle tiempo para esquivarlo, tomó la cabeza del más pequeño y golpeó fuertemente su frente contra la de él (N. de la A.: para que se ilustren: un cabezazo al más puro estilo Hanamichi Sakuragi).

Ryoma muy aturdido por el golpe, buscó apoyo en una banca del parque y se sentó. Creyó que Momo lo volvería a golpear, pero en lugar de eso, lo vio sentado frente a él con la cabeza sujeta entre las manos.

-¿Por qué, Ryoma¿Por qué ahora?

-Yo no lo sé…

-¿Es que eres tan egoísta¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con ella?

-Momo…yo…

-Tú no pudiste hacerla feliz…déjame a mí serlo…

-No puedes decirme algo así…yo ni siquiera lo he intentado…

-Justamente por eso, nunca lo intentaste.

Ryoma iba a pedir una explicación, pero Momo se levantó y se fue.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Todo el tiempo que estuve esperándolo y ahora duermo sobre su pálido pecho desnudo. Esto es tan maravilloso, que incluso me parece gracioso: hasta dormido mantiene el ceño fruncido.

Cuando buscas algo con desesperación y no lo encuentras, te frustras, pero si el objeto de tu búsqueda es lo que realmente necesitas, eso llegará cuando menos te lo esperas. Tarde, quizás, pero llegará sin duda alguna.

Nunca pensé que podría llegar a amarte tanto, Kunimitsu"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Llevaba más de media hora vagando por la cuidad, pues no quería llegar a su casa. ¿Cómo explicarle a tu molesto padre que llevas un ojo en tinta? Había estado rondando la casa durante mucho tiempo, pero aún no podía precisar si había alguien o estaba vacía. El sol estaba ocultándose cuando en una esquina de la calle vio aparecer a Nanako. Esperó a que llegara a la casa y al ver que abría la puerta con sus llaves, comprobó que no había nadie y se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Nanako, espera!

-Nanako se detuvo sorprendida y tuvo que reprimir un grito al ver a Ryoma con un chichón en la frente y un ojo morado.

-Ryoma¿qué te pasó?

-Nada, necesito que me ayudes: papá no me puede ver así, me molestaría demasiado…

Nanako iba a replicar, pero vio la mirada suplicante de Ryoma lo que, junto con la felicidad por lo hechos recientemente acaecidos, la convenció.

-Está bien. Espérame en mi cuarto.

Ryoma entró en el cuarto de su prima y lo observo con curiosidad, dado que nunca había estado en el cuarto de una chica. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, a pesar de vivir juntos, nunca había estado en aquel lugar. Pensó que estaría pintado todo de un rosa llamativo y con fotos de actores y cantantes famosos, pero en lugar de eso, la habitación estaba pintada de un blanco invierno muy sobrio y había una gran repisa llena de libros, revistas de gimnasia, de investigación científica y unos manga de shoujo y uno que otro yaoi. "¿Cómo es que a las niñas les gustan ese tipo de cosas?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, primo?

-Es que pensé que tu habitación iba a ser…no sé…distinta…

-Esperabas que estuviera llena de osos de felpa, muñecas y cosas rosadas¿no?

-Algo así…

-Bueno, no todas las mujeres somos iguales, sabes…

"Si no hubiera conocido a Sakuno, diría que estás equivocada" dijo para sí.

Nanako fue en busca del botiquín y comenzó a limpiar el pequeño corte que Ryoma tenía en el chichón y puso una compresa frío-caliente sobre él para desinflamarlo. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada con su ojo.

Una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo, se sentó junto a Ryoma y le preguntó:

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? Hace días que estás muy extraño.

Ryoma no tenía ningún interés de contarle a Nanako sus problemas existenciales y amorosos, pero ella lo había ayudado, era injusto que no le contara lo que le pasaba.

-Prométeme que no te reirás.

-Lo prometo.

-Hay una niña de la escuela…que me gusta – dijo muy sonrojado.

-Era eso. Pero no hay razón para que ella te golpee, Ryoma – respondió ella sonriendo.

-No fue ella quien me golpeó…

Le contó todo. Pensó que Nanako se reiría de él o que lo reprendería por haber traicionado a su amigo, pero no lo hizo. Una vez que terminó guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta o comentario de parte de ella, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ryoma comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-A ti.

-No entiendo…

-Ay, Ryoma – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura – El amor cambia a las personas, les da sentido a su vida. El amor siempre vive en nosotros, pero no es si no hasta que conocemos a alguien especial, cuando nos damos cuenta que lo tenemos. Creemos que el mundo es perfecto y queremos que todos sean felices…

-Pero a mi no me ha pasado ninguna de esas cosas… - cortó rápidamente.

No todo llega de golpe, empieza de a poco. Sin darte cuenta comienzas a reírte por cualquier cosa, en clases no prestas atención a lo que dice el profesor, te encuentras suspirando sin motivo o…le sirves el té a tu prima Nanako por la mañana sin que ella te lo pida – agregó sonriendo.

Ryoma se sonrojó al recordar que él le había servido el té a Nanako en cuanto la vio sentarse a la mesa a la hora del desayuno.

-¿Tu amigo se enojó mucho cuando supo lo que sentías por Sakuno?

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza.

-Habla con él y explícale lo que pasa, que no piense que por egoísmo te has enamorado de ella. Si él en realidad está enamorado, te comprenderá.

-¿Pero y si Sakuno quiere estar con él? – preguntó Ryoma asustado ante la posibilidad.

-Eso…no te lo puedo responder yo.

Se levantó de la cama y tomando su cosmetiquero comenzó a disimular la marca que el puño de Momo había dejado el ojo de Ryoma.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Afortunadamente, su madre llegó a casa muy cansada del trabajo como para darse cuenta que su hijo llevaba un ojo en tinta y Nanjiro no quitó el ojo de su "periódico" (que secretamente escondía sus no muy santas revistas) así que tampoco reparó en el chichón que Ryoma llevaba aquel día.

Antes de irse acostar se dirigió al cuarto de Nanako para pedirle sus cosméticos ya que por la mañana no la vería. La encontró recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y…sonriendo.

Repentinamente todo tuvo sentido para él.

-El capitán Tezuka te está esperando en la sala.

Si el techo hubiera estado más abajo, Nanako hubiera chocado con él debido al salto que dio al escuchar las palabras de Ryoma

-¿Ku-Kunimitsu?… ¿aquí?… ¿m-me está esperando?

Una pícara sonrisa por parte de Ryoma le indicó a Nanako que había caído en la trampa.

-A veces eres muy observador¿lo sabías? – le dijo ya más tranquila mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Ryoma la imitó.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarme…

-Kunimitsu y yo nos conocimos a los tres años – comenzó – el vivía en la casa que está al lado del templo, donde ahora vive la familia Kinya. Habíamos sido amigos desde entonces, estudiábamos juntos en Seigaku. Él entró al Club de Tenis y yo al de Porristas. Al cumplir los doce años, él se me declaró y me pidió ser su novia, yo acepté, por supuesto, ya que siempre había estado enamorada de él. Creo que fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Estábamos siempre juntos, creo que eso me ayudó a mí en el Club de Porristas para ser la capitana y a él en el de Tenis cuando llegó a ser el mejor tenista a nivel de secundaria. Cuando llevábamos un año juntos, mi padre consiguió un trabajo en Norteamérica y nos tuvimos que mudar. No tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que me marcharía y no me despedí de él. Allá los conocimos a ustedes y cuando te vi jugar tenis por primera vez, descubrí en tus ojos el mismo brillo que veía en él cada vez que tomaba una raqueta o tenía un poderoso adversario frente a él.

Ryoma escuchaba a Nanako en silencio. Lentamente comenzó a entender muchas cosas. Ahora se explicaba, por ejemplo, el por qué de su actitud tan retraída cuando lo conoció y por qué rechazó tantos pretendientes en Estados Unidos.

"Tiempo después, el tío Nanjiro decidió volver a Japón. Me sentí tan feliz, le pedí a mi permiso a mis padres para venir con ustedes argumentando que aquí me era más fácil seguir una carrera universitaria, ya que vi en eso la excusa perfecta para volver a verlo. Ellos aceptaron de inmediato, por supuesto, pero cuando llegamos aquí, Kunimitsu ya no vivía en su antigua casa, pensé que se había ido y que se había olvidado de mí. Por eso no quise inscribirme en Seigaku junto contigo, eso me traería muchos recuerdos. Nunca te oí hablar de él, nunca pensé que estuviera ten cerca de ti, ni por supuesto de mí, hasta el día que fuimos juntos al veterinario de Karupin.

- Entonces – dijo Ryoma despacio – aquel día en el parque…tú estabas con él…

- Si, lo encontré por casualidad mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados y de repente lo vi parado frente a mí, ten serio como siempre. Comprendí que nunca lo había dejado de querer y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Es bien sabido que Ryoma Echizen nunca ha destacado por su sensibilidad y escuchar a su prima hablando así del capitán de su equipo de tenis, a quien admiraba en secreto, lo tenía intranquilo. Se dio cuenta que a Nanako le costaba decir todo eso, se notaba que llevaba guardado eso durante mucho tiempo y ya que había empezado no terminaría así como así. Él la ayudaría a desahogarse.

- Y¿se han visto después de eso? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Nos hemos estado viendo cada día después de eso, somos novios…otra vez. Hoy en la tarde he estado con él – agregó muy sonrojada y esquivando la mirada de Ryoma.

Ryoma era muy despistado en todo lo referente a él, pero era muy astuto en lo que se refería a las demás personas, y haciendo uso de sus facultades entendió el por qué del sonrojo de su prima. No creyó a su prima capaz de…eso, pero de reojo vio su rostro inundado de una felicidad nunca antes vista y decidió preguntar:

- ¿Tanto lo quieres?

Ella sorprendida por la pregunta de Ryoma, sólo asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Después de eso Ryoma le explicó el motivo de su visita, ella le dijo que se ocuparía de eso por la mañana.

- Le dije a Kunimitsu que lo pasaría a visitar antes del inicio de las clases por la mañana – dijo sonriendo con un leve color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

Oo OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gran capítulo! A que no se esperaban que el puño de Momo se estrellara en lindo ojo gatuno de MI Ryoma? Niño malo òó ups! Soy yo la que escribo el fic -.-U

La verdad es que soy una magnífica caja de sorpresas (¬¬) lo de Tezuka y Nanako fue una pequeña cosilla que tenía preparada desde el principio jejejejejeje es casi algo como lo de Touya y la profesora Mizuki en Card Captors Sakura, pero un poquito más hot, estaba pensando en el lemon, pero mi imaginación es tan grande que ni sospechan todas las cochinadas que pasaron por esta pervertida cabeza mía de sólo pensar a Tezuka en cueros, aunque la protagonista no era Nanako, claro está…. (ejem, ejem) xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ryoma Lindoooooooooooo! Tengo unas fotitos chibis de él (tendré que comprar un teclado a prueba de agua ¬¬ la verdad si sigo así)

Una advertencia antes que nada: el lunes 6 entro a clases y por eso y muchas otras cosas más, me tardaré mucho con la escritura y actualizacion de este fic y los demás, asi que no os desesperéis... que me demore no significa que lo haya olvidado xD.

Bueno dejo de peinarla un rato y pido de rodillas esa alegría que sólo ustedes saben darme:

U

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

ONEGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

Besos a todas,

Uesugi Yukino.


	8. Chapter 8

Ta-chááááááááááánnnnnnnnnnnn! Toy recargada de energías despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia, lista estoy para escribir y dejar mi marca con este capítulo tan re wueno ¬¬, pasen y lean mejor:

* * *

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO VIII:

Por alguna extraña razón, Ryoma al llegar a la cocina la mañana siguiente saludó a su padre.

-¿Qué has dicho? – respondió Nanjiro atónito dejando caer el "periódico"

-Buenos días – respondió Ryoma cansinamente.

-Jovencito, dile la verdad a tu padre – dijo con una seriedad inusitada en él.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó a su vez Ryoma.

-¿Quién es? – dijo dándole golpes en las costillas con ojos pícaros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ryoma.

-Estás enamorado¿cierto? Si no, no me hubieras dado los "Buenos Días".

-No digas estupideces – le espetó Ryoma haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para contener el furioso sonrojo que comenzaba a subir por su cuello.

Tomó asiento en la silla más alejada de su padre, entre Nanako y su madre, ya que ambas conocían el gusto de Nanjiro por leer el "periódico" durante el desayuno. Realmente lamentó haberlo hecho.

-Por Dios, hijo¿qué te pasó en el ojo? – preguntó su madre escandalizada.

-Nada, me golpeé con la esquina de la mesa de noche cuando quise apagar el despertador por la mañana – mintió simplemente.

Ella no desmintió la respuesta de su hijo, pues había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de su mal humor por la mañana. Nanako reprimió una risita. Nanjiro, sorprendió a todos con una gran carcajada.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que ese gran montículo de tu mejilla derecha no salió por la mesa de noche.

Nanako lo observó y soltó una risita igual que su madre. Él, muy confundido, se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño a mirarse en el espejo. ¡Sorpresa! Sintió que el mundo entero caía sobre sus hombros y le hacía doblar las rodillas cuando notó un volcán amarillo gigante coronado en su parte superior de un asqueroso color verde que asomaba en su mejilla.(N. de la A.: puaj! Gomen. Sé que es asqueroso, es que vi una foto así en un folleto de tratamiento para el acné, me pareció muy asqueroso y perfecto para este capítulo XD)

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta¿Qué le había hecho él al mundo para recibir por castigo una asquerosa espinilla¿Por qué los cielos y los infiernos lo castigaban con semejante impureza en su hermoso rostro? (N. de la A.: ya sé que le puse un poquito de color, pero con lo pretencioso que es MI Ryoma en este fic… además sí se siente mal cuando algo así te aparece en tu juvenil y hermoso rostro ToT, no es que a mí m haya salido algo así ¬¬, por lo que me han contado, digo)

-¡NANAKO! – gritó - ¡Ayúdame!

Nanako acudió enseguida al grito desesperado de Ryoma.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Trae algo…lo que sea para cubrir esto… - suplicó

-Es que no tengo nada…

Así fue cómo el pobre Ryoma trató de peinarse de tal manera que su cabello pudiera tapar aquel asqueroso signo de pubertad. Salió de casa atrasado y furioso por las bromas infantiles de Nanjiro, quien se había puesto un trozo de plastilina verde en la cara para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Ryoma, cálmate

-No quiero.

Habían intentado todo para disimular el barro: maquillaje, hielo, paños de agua caliente, dentífrico, pero no pudieron exterminarlo (N. de la A.: ni que tuviera vida propia 66)

Nanako estaba muy preocupada por Ryoma, pero se relajó en cuanto vio a Kunimitsu Tezuka correr hacia ella.

-Buenos días, Nanako – saludó algo sonrojado.

-Buenos días – sonrió ella. Ver al serio capitán Tezuka sonrojado era una visión encantadora (N. de la A.: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ni el teclado a prueba de agua es capaz de resistirme Tezuka lindo!)

-Buenos días, Ryoma – saludó algo más compuesto

-Hmm… - saludó él pasando de largo.

-¿Le pasa algo? – le preguntó Tezuka a Nanako.

-La pubertad – respondió ella simplemente mientras le deba un suave beso en los labios. (N. de la A.: desgraciada ò.ó, bueno en realidad la culpable soy yo n.ñU, son celos naturales, porque en realidad me gusta esa parejita y creo que es la única en esta sección, por lo menos en español )

Mientras recorría los pasillos de Seigaku notaba cómo todas las miradas se posaban en él, en realidad siempre era así, pero ahora creía que era todo debido a su "problema". Estuvo de muy mal humor todo el día, no encontró a Momo por ninguna parte y tuvo la acertada sospecha que lo estaba evitando. Lo peor fue la hora de entrenamiento, ya veía en su mente las burlas de Eiji e imaginaba perfectamente la sonrisa de Sakuno cuando descubriera a Ryoma Echizen, el "Príncipe del Tenis" con un asqueroso grano en la cara. En eso pensaba mientras observaba desconsolado su rostro reflejado en la fuente de la escuela.

-Ah, Ryoma, por fin te encuentro.

Aquella voz hizo que una brisa helada recorriera su espalda e hiciera que todo el cabello de su nuca se erizara. Lo invadieron unas incontrolables ganas de correr, pero algo le impidió moverse ni siquiera un milímetro y le hizo llevarse instintivamente la mano a la mejilla.

-Ho-hola, Sakuno – respondió nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto pálido – preguntó la niña visiblemente preocupada.

-N-no, nada – dijo él mientras apretaba más su mano sobre su mejilla y retrocedía un paso.

-Vamos, Ryoma, puedes confiar en mí…

Si duda aquellas palabras en labios de Sakuno tenían un efecto muy distinto en Ryoma al que tenían si las decía Nanako. Se puso muy nervioso y un atrevido sonrojo reclamó dominio sobre sus mejillas.

-No es nada…

-A ver…

Sakuno comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Ryoma, él trató de retroceder pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Suavemente y algo sonrojada, y antes de que Ryoma pudiera protestar, Sakuno quitó la mano de su mejilla.

-¿Por eso estás pálido? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Ryoma no tenía palabras para expresar su vergüenza. La primera chica de la que se enamoraba y tenía que ser testigo de la peor de sus desgracias. Pensó que se burlaría de él a carcajada limpia, pero ella sólo le sonrió y metió la mano en su bolso. Ryoma no entendía nada.

-A un amigo le sucedió algo parecido – dijo mientras abría un pequeño sobre blanco con letras verdes y despegaba un parche blanco.

-¿Qué amigo? – preguntó para tratar de calmarse mientras Sakuno se acercaba y le pegaba el parche sobre su "desgracia".

-Eiji Kikumaru – le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que a Ryoma se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y le impidiera respirar.

Si hubiera estado en otra situación, se hubiera revolcado por el césped de risa al saber que el popular y "Único Eiji Kikumaru", como era llamado por sus fans, ocultaba una erupción tras ese enigmático parche, pero teniendo a Sakuno frente a él, le era imposible.

-Mi abuela te está esperando en la cancha D.

-Gracias, Sakuno – respondió y agregó con cierto sonrojo - ¿Me acompañas?

-S-si, claro.

Muy extrañada ante esa propuesta tan ajena a la acostumbrada actitud indiferente de Ryoma, lo siguió entre los jardines de la escuela, pasando en frente de la biblioteca hasta llegar a las canchas de tenis de la escuela. No hablaron de nada: Sakuno por sorprendida y Ryoma por nervioso. Ryoma lamentó internamente que los terrenos de la escuela fueran tan pequeños y que para llegar de la fuente a las canchas sólo se necesitaran tres minutos y no tres horas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella durante toda la práctica, toda la tarde y, quien sabe, quizás todo lo que quedara del día…quedarse cerca de esos cabellos trenzados que olían a flores, quedarse sumido en ese silencio que para él decía tanto, verse reflejado en el sonrojo de ella cada día… ¿sonrojo de ella?

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós, Ryoma – dijo Sakuno al llegar a las canchas.

-¿No te quedarás a las prácticas? – preguntó Ryoma algo sobrecogido.

Sakuno no supo que decir. Siempre había creído que Ryoma no reparaba en su presencia durante las prácticas, pero se había equivocado. Era cierto, tenía que ayudar a Tomoka a cuidar a sus hermanitos, pero Ryoma…

-Sólo me quedaré un momento, debo ayudar a Tomoka con sus hermanitos.

-¿Tomoka? – preguntó Ryoma reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Sakuno. "¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

-Mi amiga, la presidenta de tu Club de Fans…

-Ah… -suspiró

Con un gesto de mano y un "Hasta luego" que dejó a Sakuno en su séptima nube, Ryoma Echizen entró a las canchas y buscó a Momo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

-Hola, pequeñín – saludó Eiji - ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? – le preguntó al notar el parche en su mejilla - ¿No me digas qué…?

Al ver la mirada de enfado que Ryoma le dedicó, vio confirmadas sus sospechas y comenzó a reír escandalosamente sujetándose el estómago mientras lo hacía. Sakuno, que estaba un tanto alejada, pudo notar el motivo de aquella escena. Mientras se acercaba a la pareja de titulares, trataba de contener su furia, pero no lo suficiente ya que Eiji notó su presencia tras él. Tanta era la furia que Sakuno sentía que Eiji, al voltear, la vio aumentada en tres veces su tamaño.

-¿Qué pasa, Eiji? – preguntó con fingida gentileza.

-N-nada, S-Sakuno – respondió muy nervioso sudando copiosamente.

-Que bien – dijo mientras sonreía y volvía a su tamaño natural – Bueno; adiós, Ryoma: ya tengo que irme. Adiós, Eiji.

-Adiós – respondieron ambos titulares.

"Tendré en cuenta no hacerla enojar" pensó Ryoma

En adelante, las prácticas transcurrieron con normalidad, salvo que ni el capitán Tezuka ni Momoshiro se aparecieron en todo el día. Ryoma disculpó al capitán, "Seguramente pasará todo el día con Nanako", pensó, pero a Momo no. ¿Tan enfadado estaba por lo de Sakuno?

* * *

O.o que tal el "problemilla" de Ryoma? Se que fue asqueroso (puaj!) pero, porqué siempre le tienen que salir todas las cosas bien? Salí un poco de mis propios esquemas al ponerlo a la altura de cualquier mortal común y silvestre, pero, es que me lo imagino nervioso y con una espinilla y se ve taaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn lindo xD.

Tengo unos puntos que aclarar con ustedes, aprovechando el momento:

-Perdón por poner tantas notas de autora entre el relato, pero no quise privarme de mis propias emociones n.n.

.Me disculpan si Ryoma está muy meloso en este capítulo o los anteriores y los que vienen (jejejejejejeje) pero no lo puedo evitar. Les pido disculpas por que a mi no me gustan mucho esos fics donde Ryoma por poco y se pone a escuchar a Marco Antonio Solís mientras piensa en Sakuno, considerando su manera de ser, como que no le van mucho esos comportamientos. Si aquí es así, perdón, y trataré que en los que vienen no sea así.

Gracias, por todos los reviews que me han dejado y ya saben que soy adicta a ellos y para que sepan LAS ADICCIONES NO DEJAN DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO! Así que sigan dejándolos, plis XD

Besos a todas y gracias for ever a cada una,

Uesugi Yukino

DtBª

sakura no kissu


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón a todas por esta imperdonable tardanza u.u Si aun hay gente por ahi, ojala les guste el capitulo u.u

º-º-º

"HASTA QUE LA PIERDES…"

CAPÍTULO IX:

Un chico alto de ojos violetas se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando en la manera más correcta de solucionar sus problemas.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ryoma es mi amigo a pesar de todo. Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo seguir así.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Momoshiro decidiera no volver ver a Ryoma, cosa que le resultó un tanto difícil, ya que a pesar de que Seigaku era una escuela importante, sus terrenos no eran tan grandes como para que dos de sus estudiantes más populares y que además compartían titularidad en el equipo de tenis no se encontraran en algún lugar por azares de la casualidad. Habían sido unos días muy complicados: le habían significados pobres almuerzos, carreras alocadas por los corredores de la escuela, inasistencia a los entrenamientos de tenis y un sermón de su profesor de Gramática Japonesa por haberse despertado gritando de una pesadilla en la cual Ryoma disfrazado de Shrek montaba a Sakuno, quien llevaba el traje de la princesa Fiona, sobre un dragón con la cara de la profesora Ryuzaki, mientras el Burro (encarnado por Tezuka) le gritaba: "¡Santa cachucha¿Qué no eras tú el que se quedaba con la princesa, pelos necios?"

Pero tenía razón, seguir sin ir a los entrenamientos le terminaría afectando en el próximo torneo de Kantou y, aunque sonara estúpido, extrañaba pasar las tardes con Ryoma mientras planeaban la mejor forma de destruir el cuaderno donde Sadaharu guardaba la receta de ese asqueroso jugo de vegetales que les obligaba a beber cada entrenamiento si no cumplían con sus requisitos. Estaba seguro de que sonaba estúpido querer pasar sus tardes libres con aquel amigo que lo había traicionado, pero sonaba más tonto aún que aquella traición no le hubiera dolido tanto como hubiera esperado.Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez la "traición" de Ryoma no le dolía tanto porque, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre pensó que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, sólo que le sorprendió a destiempo. Hasta que comenzó gustarle Sakuno, siempre pensó que Ryoma terminaría enamorado de ella, o al menos siendo amigos, y cuando comenzó a gustarle comenzó a tener miedo sólo con pensar en la idea y lo extraño era que ahora no le enfadaba tanto como hubiera pensado.

Quizás no le gustaba tanto Sakuno…o prefería que fuera feliz, aunque fuera lejos de él…

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que ahora si sabia era que debía hablar con Ryoma para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, y de paso aclararse él mismo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ryoma golpeaba las pelotas cada vez más fuerte contra las paredes de la cancha pensando que si se cansaba pronto podría pensar menos y sentirse menos culpable. Se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a Momo, él era su amigo.

"Mi único amigo", pensaba otra vez.

"Pero eso no te importo cuando te fijaste en Sakuno¿cierto?", se reprendía.

Era cierto. Se lo había repetido mil y una veces en los días que habían pasado desde que fueron al cine, se sentía culpable.

Siempre había luchado contra sus instintos y ahora no podía hacerlo. Desde que supo que Momo la quería, él no había podido evitarlo y no supo en que momento comenzó a pensar en ella y a necesitarla en cada práctica y partido. ¿Por qué no comenzó a quererla antes¿Por qué no la quiso cuando la vio el aquel tren¿Por qué no se fijó en su linda sonrisa cuando ella lo felicitaba después de ganar cada partido¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto de no percibir el tranquilo perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos?

Era más fuerte que él.

Quería que todo fuese tan fácil como en un partido de tenis, así sabría qué hacer. Sabría como empezar, qué palabras usar para reclamar la atención del otro jugador, en cuántos grados inclinar la raqueta, qué saque y qué remate emplear para ganar; pero ahora ni siquiera sabía como comenzar una conversación normal que no se notara tensa con ella para que pudiera terminar diciéndole calmadamente: "Te quiero". Pero no se sentía capaz.Aquella pelota fue golpeada con tanta fuerza que no se contentó con golpear la pared, sino que salió disparada en dirección desconocida. Dejó caer la raqueta y los brazos y dejo que sus ojos fueran invadidos por las tinieblas. Tenía planeado quedarse así por un buen tiempo, hasta que un "Auch" le hizo levantar la cabeza.Ahí frente al él parada en la puerta de la cancha, estaba Sakuno. Sonriendo.

Y con un gran chichón en la frente.

- Supuse que estarías aquí, pero no que estabas tan enfurecido – le sonrió.

- Yo…lo siento – dijo acercándose a ella.

- No te preocupes – volvió a sonreír.

Quería pedirle perdón por haberla golpeado sin querer, también que aquel golpe lo debería recibir él por ser tan estúpido, pero simplemente se quedó viendo su sonrisa. Otra vez.

- Las canchas de esta azotea, son muy populares¿siempre que te enfadas vienes a descargarte aquí? – preguntó tomando la raqueta del suelo.

- A veces – respondió sin darse cuenta – Ah, no quiero decir, que me gusta venir aquí.

Sakuno sólo sonrió otra vez.

- Y tú¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ryoma algo más calmado.

- ¿Yo? Mi abuela es amiga del encargado de las canchas y lo vinimos a visitar. Recordé que cuando era pequeña, mi abuela venía a entrenar aquí varias veces a la semana, me dio nostalgia y decidí subir.

- Es un buen lugar para entrenar cuando no tienes con quien hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso no entrenas con Momoshiro? – preguntó Sakuno.

- Eh…no – respondió Ryoma bajando la vista.

- ¿Por qué? Antes siempre lo hacían…

- Antes – reconoció Ryoma.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Sakuno preocupada.

- Digamos que últimamente no estamos bien…

Sakuno quería preguntar más, pero sabía que Ryoma no era alguien que dijera todo en una simple conversación, ya era bastante bueno habérselo encontrado por casualidad en aquella cancha y no quería arruinarlo obligando al tenista a abrirse así como así.

- Hace tiempo que Momo está extraño. Cada vez que me lo he encontrado en los pasillos y he querido hablarle se va y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Es como si estuviera evitándome.

"No eres la única a la que le hace eso" pensó Ryoma.

- Es una pena, quería encontrarlos a los dos juntos para agradecerles – confesó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Agradecernos? – repitió Ryoma sonrojado y sorprendido.

- Por haberme llevado al cine.

- Pero fue Momo quien te llevó al cine, yo sólo me entrometí en su cita – dijo el bajando la voz.

- Por eso mismo. Me gustó mucho que hayas ido – reconoció aún mas sonrojada.

- ¿A…si? – preguntó Ryoma sorprendido.

- Si – asintió Sakuno.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

"¿No te enteras de nada, verdad Ryoma?"

- Me la pasé muy bien ese día con ustedes, me hicieron reír mucho.

- Ah… - suspiró Ryoma.

Le hubiera gustado que Sakuno le dijera que le había gustado ir al cine con él porque lo quería, porque le hacía feliz tenerlo cerca, pero le había dicho que simplemente "La habían hecho reír"

- ¿Por qué te reíste tanto ese día?

- Tendrías que haberte visto peleando con él por un asiento en la mitad de una sala de cine, Ryoma – dijo mientras estallaba en la risa que había disimulado desde que recibió el pelotazo en la cabeza.

Ryoma al verla no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa risa tan dulce y comenzó a reír como nunca lo había hecho.

No supo en que momento comenzó contarle a Sakuno todas las cosas graciosas que le habían ocurrido en los torneos en los que había participado y se sorprendió al descubrir que era la primera vez que las consideraba así: graciosas.

Definitivamente al estar con Sakuno, se transformaba en otra persona.

Y eso le gustaba.

* * *

Ay, es que no tengo perdón de nadie... Si aún habia alguien esperando este capitulo, aqui esta... dejen un comentario para saber que les parecio :) 


End file.
